clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spydar007/Archive 2
__TOC__ RE:Nomination Hi Spydar, You just need to contact an admin. If you think someone should be an admin, please explain why you think so. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Friend Hey Spydar, if you mean buddies on CP then I'll accept next time I log on. RE:Friend Hi there, Firstly, I'll accept your friend request if I know who you are (your username), but I'm not an admin :P. If you want, why don't you consider joining wikia? Just insert your details about your chosen username and confirm an email and you can chat with other wikia editors. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 11:21, February 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE Okay. I'll add you, then. But you should consider joining wikia. :) --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 11:26, February 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Mascot Sprites Dear Spydar007 (81.101.202.233), I just copied the mascot sprites already on the wiki. I just used this program to make them have a transparent background. Goodbye, Mariobilly (Talk) RE:Nomination (3) Hi Spydar, Ok, i'll be sure to talk about this with another admin. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:18, February 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Auto-update Hi Spydar, As far as i know, by default there is no way for doing this, but it might be possible using some sort of extension or a MediaWiki page. If you're interested to find out, you can leave your question in the w:c:community:Special:Forum:forum in the Community Central when many experienced users reply questions (usually within a day). Maby someone there knows how to do that (try in the Technical Board). Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:09, February 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Photo Upload Hi Spydar, Here's your image: *Spydar007 Feb 2013.png If you want me to crop this image, just let me know ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:52, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hi again :) Here's the 60×60 version: :*Spydar007 image 001.png :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:59, February 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Mod list Hi Spydar, Thank you for your message, i made sure to add them. We though of promoting another administrator, but i think it might a little bit early for promotion Joshua. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:59, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :Once again, thanks :) i added Green Ninja to the list, but currently Dororo is only a temporary moderator, so he's not in the list for now. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:11, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks, i'll add CP kid. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:19, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Custom Penguin! Custom Penguin Order 1.png|With Pin and BG Custom Penguin Order 1 Transparent.png|Transparent, so you can use it :) Rply about penguin viewing Hi Spydar, Herbert's sprites is a file that has been actually uploaded to CP's servers, unlike the plyer card images, that are automatically generated by the server. At the moment, it doesn't seem like there is a way for having the same thing with sprites. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:15, February 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Another Custom Pengy Okay, sure I will make one! But you will need to send me the playercard because it will be easier and it will be made quicker :) Snowy Bomber (talk) 18:06, February 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image Upload Hi Spydar, Here's your image: *Dr Jam Man 001.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:05, February 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template page Hi Spydar, May i ask for what purpose would you like to create this template? Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:25, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Undos are sort of common, and usually don't require contacing the user that his edits were undone. If an edit has been reverted/ undone for vandalism, the user is warned anyway, so there i no need to have a template for this. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:34, February 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unlock Hi Spydar, The article Rockhopper is now unprotected. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:19, February 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Permissions on another wiki Hi Spydar, Premissions can be modified via Wikia's PHP files, which are only accessible to wikia staff members. In case you want to have access to some features in another wiki, you can ask the admins in this wiki to contact wikia support and ask to enable those features. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:06, March 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:_NOTOC_ Hi Spydar, Pages that have 4 or more sections have a table with the section names and their sub sections (TOC= t'able '''o'f 'c'ontent). By adding to a page, it would remove this table. You can also add __TOC__ to pages with less than 4 headers to display this table. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:37, March 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:POTM Vote Hi Spydar, I'm sorry, but for voting in project pages, you must be logged in. I understand that your paren't son't allow you to create an account, but those are the procedures. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:05, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Custom Pengy I am but I am having problems with the head and face items. I cannot find a picture of them what will fit on to the penguin. This is the penguin so far: http://prntscr.com/uqcj8 If you would like it like that, I will upload it to the Wikia but if not, tell me if you would like a different head and face item. Snowy Bomber (talk) 14:55, March 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Updates Thread Hi Spydar, Thank you for your message, i'll send it to Wikia's support center. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:26, March 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Contributions Hi Spydar, So far, the 584 edits were made by . Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:30, March 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Friend Budeyboy5000 :) It got hacked last year but I changed my password :D Stupid hackers. Snowy Bomber (talk) 16:31, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ReplyContributions Hi Spydar, You can copy the list from an limit=2000}} extended version of your contributions and count the lines. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:39, March 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Offensive Template Hi Spydar, Template:Autism is be added by users that have autism and want to let others know about it. It hasn't been used much in the last few years, though. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:13, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Gift Pj Monster 1 CP 23:26, March 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Your Player Card Thanks, its really cool :) Anyways: http://prntscr.com/uuovh Snowy Bomber (talk) 12:08, March 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:DEMOTION Hi Spydar I sopke with Fotty about this already and it won't happen again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image Upload Hi Spydar, Here's your image: *Spydar007 image 002.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Custom Puffle Done! Here it is! -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 16:28, March 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unlock Hi Spydar, The bureaucrat template does not have to have all the row the Adminlist has, as all the bureaucrats are already listed in the Admins project page. Also, i'm no longer away (i removed the notice from my user page and talk page. I was away for a rather short while, so there is no reason to add 'away' as well). In case you have further remarks about protected pages, feel free to contact me or another admin. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:21, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Custom Puffle Done - Again! Here's your second one. Sorry I couldn't get the Comm Headset or the Gold Medal. -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 19:06, March 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Terracotta Tile page Hi Spydar, Thank you for your message, i made sure to create it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:15, March 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image Upload Hi Spydar, Here's your image: *Spydar007 image 003.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:15, March 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Signature Trouble Hi Spydar, I've removed the background from your image, but please resize your image so it's no higher than 25px, as larger images sometimes cause line breaks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:31, March 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image Upload Hi Spydar, Here is your image: *Spydar007 image 004.png It was transparent already, so i just had to upload if. If you want me to crop it as well, or change it, just let me know. P.S. thank you for your message ;) I'm glad i could help. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:35, March 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image Upload (3) Hi Spydar, Here are your images: *Stamp 183 days! prompt.png *Stamp 183 days! alert.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:57, March 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Userpage Hi Spydar, I've created an epty user page for you. it currently says ', so you can just replace it with some content. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:20, March 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image Upload (4) Hi Spydar, Here's your image: *Coffee Apron Animation.gif Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:20, March 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:IMPORTANT - Attention Required Hi Spydar, I deleted Jojimax's blog, and spoke with him. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:20, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Account Hi Spydar007, Why don't you get an account? Your friend, Re:Icons Actually, I did! Good job figuring that out. -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 17:43, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Quote I typed Cquote2|Go figure.|1joshuarules in between this: . -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 17:55, March 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page creation Hi Spydar, I created those pages for you. I didn't create a page called '''Template:CPAge' as i need to fix the core page for the time template (sometimes has some issues). For signature, i created it on a page called User:81.101.202.233/sign1. This is as we've decided to prevent usage of templates as signatures, but you can still use a user sub page as a template, by adding: Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:13, March 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Is this an admin? It's sort of compliacated. Seahorseruler is an editor in a differet wiki, but requested having presentation in this wiki as well (though i don't think having presentation has much with user rights). Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:13, March 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Hi Spydar, I created those pages for you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:57, March 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Signature Error Hi Spydar, When changing the colors of links, the color code needs to be placed inside the link text. For example: Randomtime Would be: Randomtime Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:19, March 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:List all user sub-pages Hi Spydar, I think something called DPL might allow doing this, but i'm not sure how. I asked about this topic on this forum. I'll contact you if someone replies. P.S. cool signature ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:49, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Listing user subpages Hi Spydar, You can add: If it's possible to use a single column for the list, i'll contact you again about this topic. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:00, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :I updated the line for a shorter syntaxs that does not include the base user page. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:03, March 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:URGENT - BLOCK NEEDED!!! Hi Spydar, Thanks for the message and for undoing some of 's edits. I blocked him and protected the article Rainbow Puffle for a week. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:22, March 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unlock Hi Spydar, The admin list page needs to remain protected as it contains information about the admins and their activity, but when an admin is away for a while he'll update it. About Apj's signautre, i'll run my bot to replace it with his current singature link. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:42, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Block Hello Spydar, thank you for giving me that message. If he vandalises again I will contact the VSTF, who will block him. Thanks, --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:20, March 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Thanks and image upload Hi Spydar, I uploaded your image to Friends of mine and others too.png. Also, thanks for reporting about Yeasy. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:00, March 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image Upload Hi Spydar, Here's your image: *Spydar007 image 005.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:12, March 13, 2013 (UTC) St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Spydar007! Enjoy the gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 02:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Reply for multiple messages Hi Spydar, :;More admins needed Rollbacks is a user right meant to revert vandalism and spamming more officiantly; it's not meant to replace admin rights- that is used to block users and edit system pages. Is there a specific time on the day where there aren't many admins (or aren't at all)? If so, please let me know. :;Page Creation Hi Spydar, I created those pages for you. :;Page Deletion and Page Rename The article has been deleted, but i renamed your sub page to User:User: 81.101.202.233/partysign1. :;Image Upload Here are your images: *Spydar007 In-Game Sprite.png *Spydar007 EPF Suit.png *Spydar007 EPF Suit Silhouette.png *Spydar007 jackhammer.gif :'Chat Mod list error I'll make sure to update the page and the other associated pages. ---- Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:10, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Hi Spydar, I've created the pages for you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:52, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:My secret page Hi Spydar, I got it when i saw diff=prev&oldid=931843}} this. Though i guess it's not really the right way for finding it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Your js and css pages Hi Spydar, JS and CSS are computer languages that allow styling web pages. CSS is commonly used for adding backgrounds, text color, font style, link colors, etc. JS (JavaScript) allows adding extra parts to web pages (e.g. menus, tables, links for special pages, etc.). If you want to learn those, there are some very simple and cool tutorials in the internet that teach those languages. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:08, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :My CSS page makes the links to my user page from the navigation bar white instead of purple. My JS page is used to have a menu with the history table for items, to make it more accessible. :If there are some features or style you'd like to add, just let me know and i'll create the page for you. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:18, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not sure, but i think it's possible. I think you should ask this i the Community Central Technical Forum- they always come up with solutions for this kind of features. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:34, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page creation Hi Spydar, I created the page for you. Are you going to create a Recent Changes list? Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:46, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Oh cool. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:49, March 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:Auto-sign Hi Spydar, You need to add the following line to your custom JS page: importScriptPage('Sine/code.js', 'dev'); A checkbox would appear on the right side of the navigation bar of the very very top part of the page. It's always checked, and when saving it would automatically add your signature. You can contact me if you want to create the page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Mascots Dear dar no i dont know any other mascots passwords thx Samantas Talk to me CP Wiki User Page my Blogposts Replies Hi Spydar, I've created your wikia.js page. Just remove the notice that i've added as it's not needed. Also, what is Puffle Pro? Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:12, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Puffle Pro Hi Spydar, I created the page for you. P.S. i think the signature problem might be caused as this script imports your signature from your , however, only registered users have acces to it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:30, March 19, 2013 (UTC)